The principle function of this laboratory is to provide mass spectrometry analysis for the investigators participating in the program project. Specifically this Core will perform qualitative and quantitative analysis of phospholipid subclasses and molecular species of these subclasses using state-of-the-art electrospray tandem mass spectrometry (ESI/MS/MS). In addition, the facility will quantify 5-HETE, PGE2, and other oxidized polyunsaturated fatty acids generated by tissue culture samples. The source of the samples will be from tissue culture and tissue collected from animal models. The sensitivity and dynamic range of the methodology can measure from pmole to fmole amounts of lipid. As required, the Core will implement and develop advanced methodologies to facilitate the analysis of lipids for the program project.